Moza
Moza is the main protagonist of Emara. She is a 19 year old girl working with her mother in a tea shop, and has an alter ego as Emara Appearance Moza is tan skinned with red-brown hair going down to her waist. She has a rounded face, thick eyebrows and rounded eyes. Her upper body and arms are robotic which turn white when in use. Moza is usually wearing a light pink hijab trimmed with a yellow lace. tucked under a long sleeved pink dress also trimmed with a yellow lace and topped with a thin strapped top. Her dress has a brown dress belt, which is used to hold in her apron. She wears magenta leggings and maroon dress shoes. As Emara, her hijab is now black topped with a red beret. She has a long sleeved green dress with a U neck cleavage to show a white shirt with two buttons. Her dress has yellow royal shoulder caps with a yellow dress belt. She wears black leggings and white boots and gloves, which can change into her arm canons. Personality Moza is usually very energetic and friendly to everyone, and tends to be very clumsy. However, she will be very annoyed when it comes to certain people, such as a rude customer or Dhabian. When it comes time for her to be in action, she is a very determined person and seems willing to do anything to win or get what she needs. However, when she feels regretful towards something, she may come to fully doubt herself, as seen in episode 5. Relationships Maitha Moza is on good terms with her mother, as they seem to get along well, although Moza is aware of her mom’s over energetic personality and tends to think it gets out of hand at times. Although she seems to be unaware of Moza being Emara, she may be aware of her prosthetic body. Jassim Moza hasn’t been seen much with her uncle, but they do seem to like each other. The police force and Emara seem to be on good terms, but possibly due to the fact of the wanted posters, they are willing to take her in for further questioning. Sultan/Dhabian Moza didn’t like it when her mother had Sultan working with them, but she let it happen and the two quickly warmed up to each other. They are willing to protect each other and, ever since he learned she was Emara. Sultan is refusing to let her get into harm. Moza ended up offering a free coffee for the next time he visits. Moza is unaware of Dhabian’s true identity, and doesn’t really like it when he comes in to help her. Before he learned she was Emara, he just seemed to want to be friends with her despite what he was really trying to do. Emara and Dhabian seem to have been fighting together for a while, but Emara does not consider them a team or partners. Despite this, they do care a lot for each other and will risk their lives for each other. Omar Before the events of season 1, the two may have actually been friends with each other, as they have each other’s number and know how to deal with each other, although it is unknown if he knows who Emara really is. The two don’t care too much for each other but they get really annoyed if one or the other got in the way of something. Zeina Emara seems unaware of Zeina and her organization, but Zeina is aware of what Emara can do, possibly due to the fact she works with Sultan and has a robot limb herself, and the two may interact in Season 2. Father Moza’s father died before the series started and it is unknown what exactly happened, but Moza seemed to completely accept the fact that he died. They seemed to know each other for a while as seen in the family photo, and Moza seemed to have really liked him and is her source of determination or super power. The Baggy Man It is unknown what exactly happened in between Episode 3 and Episode 4, but Emara was kidnapped by the man and put under his control. HABILIDADES Agility Aunque es muy torpe, parece ser más ágil como Emara y reacciona rápidamente ante situaciones difíciles. Arm Canon Most of Emara‘s abilities come from her arm canons. These include: Canons Emara‘s canons can shoot energy blasts at anything she chooses. Grappling Hook She is seen using this more as a civilian than Emara, but she uses this to grab what she needs to. Flight Emara typically uses her canons to help her fly. Fire Emara has been shown to make fire from her canons. She has yet to use this in battle. Back Arms The last two episodes of the season feature Emara’s back arms, which can be used for travel or battle. She can only seem to activate this when unconscious, never becoming aware of her actions. The Baggy Man and her father are currently the only ones to cause this activation. Etymology '''Moza '''has multiple meanings, but the biblical meaning is Unleavened, which refers to bread that has no yeast '''Emara '''means “Gift from God” but the name may be a pun on Emirates as Moza is from the UAE. Trivia * Moza was seen in a lab in the intro, slightly explaining her origins. It is not known how she arrived there though. * Moza may like music, as she’s is seen with headphones in the intro. Gallery Category:Female characters